This present invention relates to a massage-rod, it particularly relates to a rod made of jade for massaging the veins and arteries of the human body so as to make the complexion more beautiful.
Vein and artery are the general names of vein vessels and artery vessels which connect with each other just like a net under the skin of the human body. FIG. 1 shows the system of veins and arteries.
The veins and arteries system of the human body have a very fine mutual action of adjustment. Having the veins and arteries massaged is one of the best ways to transport blood in order to beautify the complexion of the human body, and jade is the best material for massaging veins and arteries. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides a JADE MADE MASSAGE ROD in view of the final quality and the smooth surface of the jade which can be used to make the complexion more beautiful.